The Darkness Inside
by Dark Romeo
Summary: The story of a boys journey to become a man. Rated M for strong violence, language and adult themes in later chapters.


**The Darkness Inside**

**By Liam Jackson**

**Prologue: As I walk through the valley in the Shadow of Death.**

I do not remember how far I fell, for it felt like an eternity. The blood fell around me like summer rain, soft and almost forgiving for the evil I had done. The evil acts I had performed for her, to make her see my face as more then a pale shadow compared to... him.

Some how I managed to survive, lying there in a pool of my own blood. I was broken, my bones shattered, my muscles torn and my mind cleaved into so many pieces.

But impossibly, I was still alive.

Later, he would tell me that to rise I had to fall. I had to be struck down at my peak to truly be reborn as a god among mortals. Did I die? Did life truly leave my body as I lay on the ancient stone floor? Perhaps. Maybe I really am dead, a body that has not accepted its own death.

Whatever happened there, down in the darkness, he called me again. His voice danced on the edge of my ears, caressing me softly with its sweet words.

And somehow, through means that I do not pretend to have knowledge of, I followed.

**Chapter 1: It all begins with a single step...**

Tobiaz was excited, and had every right to be. Today was the day he had trained for since he was aseven years old. Finally, after years of intense and harsh discipline, he would gain his rank as a Swordsman of Izlude, his first step on the way to becoming a knight.

Waiting in line with the other hopefuls, Tobiaz could hardly contain himself as his instructor walked up and down the line, barking orders at the trainees.

"Cordent!" shouted the Major, a tall dark man with a handsome moustache.

"Yes sir!" replied Tobiaz

"Stop shaking dammit boy," the Sergeant barked "you look like a Poring at knife point!"

Tobiaz tried his best to keep still, but he was itching to get inside the maze. All he had to do was get to the other side while avoiding the traps set for him, and he could finally begin his quest for Knighthood.

He was medium height for his age, standing at about 5 foot 10 at 17 years of age. His rather handsome but still young face still had that honest look that only youth can bring, and his dirty blonde hair had a slightly scruffy texture to it that was the bane of the convent mothers from a young age. His brilliant green eyes shone with excitement and determination, while his broad shoulders and strong frame radiated strength. He was the perfect example of the Swordsman to be, handsome, young while still slightly rough around the edges.

He was standing in a line next to his fellow classmates, and the tension in the air could almost be cut with a knife. To room that they stood in was a long wooden hall, the banners and emblems of the school present on the walls and roof. Holes in the roof and windows on the walls lit the room evenly, and the floor was the home of a rather handsome Payonese carpet. A few people down the line, his friend Trent gave him a look. He turned his head and nodded, while Trent gave an encouraging thumbs up. Tobiaz grinned with Trent, whose long silver hair was almost alive with his excitement.

After what seemed like an eternity, the large oak doors finally swing open, and the test began.

"Alicia Baker! Your first, get a move on girl!"

Alicia was a small girl, with wispy blonde hair that kicked out around the edges. Despite her small frame, Tobiaz knew she had a lot of heart. She walked past him confidently, and waited at the door.

"Your time starts...NOW!" and she was off, disappearing into the darkness of the maze ahead. The doors were closed behind her gently, silencing her soft but rapid footsteps.

One by one the Swordsman-to-be entered the maze, each one with a look of resolve etched upon their faces. If they could reach the end, it would be a stepping-stone on their path to glory. Some were nervous, others where looking out right scared. Tobiaz though, he was as eager as they come.

After what seemed like forever, the Sergeant looked down at his list and barked out that fateful name.

"Tobiaz Cordent! Your up!"

Trying desperately not to run, Tobiaz walked quickly towards the oak doors. They swung open, revealing a dimly lit corridor that seemed to stretch on forever. The Major gave him a once over glance, then looked at the clock above the huge doors. Tobiaz licked his lips in anticipation, this was it.

"Your time starts...NOW!"

Tobiaz, almost giving a cheer, ran into the barely lit tunnel as fast as his legs would carry him. It was only seconds before he heard the doors close behind him. He was alone now, away from the eyes of his mentors and peers. Now it was up to him to brave the test ahead, alone.

He continued to run, the torches lighting the way with a dull orange flicker. So far the way had been straight, but Tobiaz knew it could turn into a guessing game of directions at any moment.

After about a minuet of running, he noticed that the ground looked...darker up ahead. He slowed down to a jog, and squinted his eyes. He couldn't tell if it was just a shadow on the ground, or if it was...

Stopping as quick as his boots would allow, he came within inches of falling down the pit. While the fall probably wouldn't kill him, it would take valuable time to climb out of, time he couldn't afford to lose. He sized up the distance, and decided it was easily avoidable with a lengthy jump. Taking a few steps back, he prepared once, twice and then took a running leap over. He easily cleared the gap and landed on the stone floor with the slightest of taps, grinning as he did so. If that was the best this maze could throw at him, this was going to be a cinch.

Running down the corridor with newfound confidence, he almost laughed as he cleared gap after gap. Like a deer on a spring day, he leaped quickly and energetically. 'This is easy!' he thought to himself, landing from his latest jump 'I dont know what everyone was so scared of!'

His thoughts were cut dead as the hall opened into a room.

The room was huge, its roof so high that Tobiaz couldn't begin to imagine where the walls ended. Its width was also quite impressive, at least 100 meters in both directions. At the very far end of the room, about 300 meters away, he could see daylight shining through a large door. The only problem that he could see too getting there was the floor.

The floor in question was made up of large stone slabs, that through masterful engineering, where constantly sliding to one side. This revealed a gaping hole in its place, much like the ones he had just cleared. The real problem was that this event seemed to occur at random; there was no discernable pattern that he could see. Slabs just seemed to drop away and reappear wherever they saw fit. It would be mind boggling to try and make sense of it all.

But that was mage talk, Tobiaz was a swordsman, and knew this was a test of bravery and reflex. He chose not too see the slabs, but focused entirely on the light at the end of the room. Taking a few steps back, he began to jog at a slow and even pace. Quickening himself, he took the leap of faith.

With a thud he landed on a stone slab, and instantly he felt it start to move from under his feet. 'Must be pressure sensitive' he thought to himself, and on reflex he jumped for the nearest slab still around. He landed and jumped again, gracefully moving through the air with the speed from a thousand training drills. Moving as fast as his legs would allow, he leaped from square to square, sometimes having to change direction in mid-air to find safe ground. He continued a strong, if slightly erratic, path towards that sunlight, his whole mind driving towards stepping through that door.

He was only four slabs away when disaster almost struck. The square he was just about to land on slid away, and his eyes widened in shock. He was going to fall, and have to start all over again. Twisting his body in mid air, he flung an arm out, hoping to the many gods above that he would catch something.

Miraculously he managed to grab hold of an edge, and turning himself hard slammed his other hand onto its saving stone. He felt the square start to move, and gritting his teeth, put all his strength into his arms. He sprung from the edge just as it slid away carrying him, and landed rolling on the next slab. Leaping shockingly close from the corner of the square, he sailed through the air and landed dramatically on one knee on the doors hard floor.

There was a cheer like none he had heard before, and he rose slowly to his feet, stumbling a bit as he did so. That landing hadn't been the best of his career and his knee's hurt slightly, but he quickly forgot the ache for the applause. Like rolling thunder the whole of Izlude shouted their approval, and a smile slowly etched its way across his face.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Breaking the record for the fastest completion of the final test, I give you, Tobiaz Cordent!"

The M.C's voice could be barely heard over the noise of the crowd, and Tobiaz raised his hands in triumph. He had beaten the record, no one had beaten that in over 20 years!

He could barely believe it himself as he walked down the red carpet, leading him towards the presentation area. There was a row of seats, with the other students who had completed the challenge sitting in some. Others were empty, and Tobiaz sat down heavily on the nearest free chair. He realized that he was sweating, and the adrenaline that had been rushing through his body began to fade. He was still euphoric at his performance, and the crowd was still going wild. He smiled to himself, he had completed the task with flying colors. He was going to be a Swordsman.

He waited for the other students to finish the task, as did the rest of Izlude. The final test of the Swordsman guild was a yearly event, and the whole town would show up to participate in the festivities. Tonight there would be a giant town wide party, with the drink and cheer both served in good measure. The presentation ceremony could only start though, once every student had taken the test, whether they succeed or fail.

As the number of Students to try the test began to dwindle, Tobiaz became edgy once again. He wanted to get on with the ceremony, and he also wanted to see Trent walk through that door.

After a few failed attempts by different students, who did not finish within the time period (or as in two cases, at all) Trent strode through the doors. His walk was as smooth and collected as it always was. He sat down in an empty chair next too Tobiaz and patted him hard on the back, the crowd cheering him as he did so.

"My god!" he said loudly "That final room was hell hey?"

Tobiaz grinned "yeah, didn't expect that kind of technology here!" Trent laughed his loud laugh, the kind of laugh that suggested bells at work in his chest.

"Well good to see you made it! How did you go time wise?"

Tobiaz smiled like he never had before "I beat the record, your looking at the fastest Swordsman in twenty years!"

Trents eyes went wide, and he started laughing again. "Good on ya, I was wondering if all that extra training you put yourself through would actually pay off!"

The two continued talking, welcoming their fellow classmates as they completed the task. After what seemed to them like hours, the last student passed through the doors, receiving his share of applause and praise from the town.

"Ladies and Gentleman! The final test has come to a close, with your winners sitting before you! Let us all give them a round of applause!"

The crowd, now sounding hoarse and tired from so much clapping, gave a rousing round. Tobiaz grinned to himself.

"And let us also give a cheer for those who didn't quite get through, and wish them all better luck next year!"

There was a polite applause that still managed to bring a few defeated heads up for a weak smile.

"But now, to present the official badge of Izlude, I give you Major Thomas Wilks!"

There was a small cheer and then silence as the Major took the stand. This was the formal part of the ceremony and the crowd fell silent.

The Major was a tall and strong looking man, with salt and pepper hair combed back in a gentleman like way. He wore the traditional cape of the Prontera Army, a long flowing purple garment that trailed behind him. His voice was well spoken and well educated, while his eyes where a dull grey that still seemed to sparkle with life. While he may have been getting on in age, almost at 50, he still walked with the confidence and strength that only a Knight could portray.

"Students of the Swordsman's Guild of Izlude," he began, looking down at them all from the podium "I would like to congratulate you on your admirable effort and bravery that you have shown today."

"Through bravery and skill, you have proven yourself before the school, and indeed the entire town, that you are worthy of receiving the badge, and with it, your title as Swordsman of Izlude. Before you lies a world of challenges and adventure, but I am confident in saying that all of you will rise up and overcome whatever obstacles you may encounter. Now, please, stand and receive your title with the honor and strength of a true swordsman!"

The crowd was still silent as the young students rose, each one with barely contained excitement.

One by one, the Major called up there names to present them their title, and their future.

Surprisingly, Tobiaz was the first to be called up. He strode up, still grinning widely as hundreds of eyes followed him, and stood before the Major.

"Tobiaz Cordent," he began "Not only have you completed the test, but you have beaten the record that has not been broken in over twenty years. For this huge achievement, I not only present you with the official badge and title of swordsman, but with this master crafted sword."

Tobiaz's eyes widened in awe as the Major produced a long sword, a silk cloth gently covering its blade. The Major pulled back the silk lightly, revealing its scabbard, which was embedded with gold and a single glittering jewel near where the hilt met the sheath. Tobiaz slowly put out his hands, not even sure is he was able to touch such a fine weapon. His hands hovered under the scabbard, shaking ever so slightly. He hoped to the gods that this was not a dream.

"Just take the sword!" came a call from the crowd, and a ripple of laughter went through the audience. Blushing at his own hesitation, Tobiaz let the sword pass into his hands. It was lighter then he thought a sword could be, and he could almost feel the power that was contained within its blade.

Bowing his head, the Major lay the traditional cloth of a Swordsmen across his shoulders, and clasped it together at his neck with the badge of Izlude. He bowed deeply, barely able to whisper his thanks too the Major.

Taking his place back with his peers, Tobiaz closed his eyes and breathed out. Finally, after all this time, he was a Swordsman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The festival was in full swing, the whole town alive with music, fireworks and alcohol. Bards and dancers all the way from Payon performed their routines, and the people of Izlude danced and sang their way through the night. The graduates where among the crowd, with slaps on the back and encouragement coming from all directions. Many were trying alcohol for the 'first' time, and others were discussing their journey ahead.

The journey was the most important part of their training, the defining moment of their quest for knighthood. To become a knight, one must travel through the world and complete tasks of great bravery. These could range from helping a farmer with his monster management, or saving a whole town from bandits. It was whatever life would throw at you, and you had too beat it too succeed. Then when your esteem and respect was large enough, you could return too Prontera where the King (or any other noble) would Knight you under Prontera's flag. Some never made it, and others succeeded past their wildest dreams. Some even became hero's whose names were remembered for centuries.

That was what Tobiaz was working towards.

While the rest of the town partied, Tobiaz packed his things into his traveling pouch. He was not taking much, just some food for a few days, his sword, a few changes of clothes and of course his savings. He had amassed 400 gold pieces in his time here in the guild, and was quite proud of that fact. This would all be enough too get him by till the end of the week, then he would begin looking for work and hopefully adventures.

He was just about done when Trent burst in the door.

"Tobiaz!" Trent cried loudly "What ye doin in here? You're missing the party!"

Tobiaz looked at his friend and couldn't help but smile. He and Trent had trained together since they were seven years old, and had become good friends over the years.

"I'm leaving Trent," he replied "My carriage leaves in about twenty minuets"

The carriage had cost him a good chunk of his savings, but it was a reliable caravan he was with and the pathfinder was experienced. Where he was going, the pathfinder HAD to be experienced.

"What? Now?" said Trent in obvious surprise, his face slightly red from the beer he had been drinking. "But you can't leave now! The rest of us aren't even going till tomorrow!"

"That's because your going too Prontera, like the rest of them are," replied Tobiaz evenly, packing away the last of his things. "Im heading off too Morroc, where the action is!"

Trent and him had discussed this before, but it was hard on both of them. When you had known someone for ten years then it was hard to just one day say good-bye.

They left the Swordsman guild together, and walked down the path out of town. The noise and lights behind them grew fainter as they crossed the city bridge, and they both talked of times long gone. Their first drills together, the time they got caught with girls in their bunks. The days spent exercising and training in the grounds, and the nights spent sneaking out for drinks and parties.

When they finally reached the edge of town, the carriage came into sight. A few other people were lined up already, and it looked like Tobiaz would be the last one. He turned towards his friend.

"You sure about this?" said Trent, gazing at the caravan and the people stepping into their assigned carriages.

"Sure as I ever have been," replied Tobiaz "Morroc is the most dangerous town in all of Midgard, and danger means esteem."

Trent laughed, but it didn't have the heart it usually did.

"I'll see you again buddy," Trent said "be sure too keep your ears out for Trent the mighty!"

"And you keep yours open for Tobiaz the brave!" said Tobiaz, and they both shared a small chuckle.

They shook hands, the final sign of parting, and with that Trent turned away. Tobiaz followed him with his eyes down the road, until finally he was just a blur in the darkness, his silver hair still just visible in the moonlight.

"All aboard now!" cried one of the caravan's guards, and Tobiaz slowly turned around from his home. He was brought up there, trained there, everything in his world had been in that small village. When he was found outside he Guild doors as a babe, they had taken him in and raised him as if he was their own.

He walked towards the caravan heavily, and presented his ticket too one of the guards. With a gruff demeanor, the guard pointed at the nearest carriage. Tobiaz hefted himself on, and looked around. There where three other shapes huddled in the bunks, with one free at the bottom. He put his things gently into a free space next to the bunk, and hopped in. Cradling his new sword in his arms, he closed his eyes.It had been a very long day, andhe was so tired...

The carriage began too move, and with a slow pace, the caravan started its long road to Morroc.Behind it, Tobiaz's past slowly disappeared into the gloom.

And ahead of the now sleeping boy, lay his future.

End chapter 1.


End file.
